Mysterio (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Quentin Beck is a former Stark Industries employee who sought out to replace the late Tony Stark as Earth's next defender. Seeking to solidify a reputation for himself, Beck feigned several Elemental attacks across the world with the use of his drones, seeking attention and recognition from the public as a new superhero named Mysterio. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, up to 8-C with technology, 8-A with preparation Name: Quentin Beck, Mysterio, L'uomo di misterio Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Engineer, Superhero Powers and Abilities: Preparation, Skilled in controlling the Stark Drones, Social Influencing. Illusion Creation, Explosion Creation, Sonic Attacks, Danmaku, Shapeshifting, Heat Laser & Invisibility with the Stark Drones. Information Analysis, Data Manipulation & Summoning Stark Drones with the EDITH Glasses. Possibly Resistance to Illusion Creation (Is not disoriented by his own illusions) Attack Potency: Human level (Shows no combat training or capability), up to Building level with technology (Stomped Spider-Man twice. Burned through a heavy door. Can topple cars and cast lightning), Multi-City Block level with preparation (Caused tremors that were felt across London with a machine. His more elaborate illusions like Molten Man, Sandman, and Hydroman couldn't be stopped by Spider-Man, and destroyed many buildings and landmarks like The Tower Bridge and many Venice hotels, as well as destroying a Mexican town. The elemental fusion was said to be "an Avengers-level threat") Speed: Regular Human. His drones are Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic attack speed and reactions (Can keep up with Spider-Man) Lifting Strength: Likely Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class, Building Class with technology Durability: Human level. His drones have Building level durability (Are impervious to its own high caliber bullets which can harm Spider-Man) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard Melee range. Planetary with EDITH's Drones Standard Equipment: At least two Stark Drones, Mo-Cap suit, radio *'Optional Equipment:' Mysterio Suit, EDITH, A handgun *'Can Create/Summon:' Hundreds of Stark Drones Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Created the Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing. Can lead elaborate plans and strategies. Is exceptionally good at improvising plans) Standard Tactics: Mysterio is seemingly confident in his illusions and drones, often masterminding the battle from afar, but still around the fight. He uses at least two bots for protecting himself when he's alone, though he is quick to panic and summon more and more of them to protect himself, regardless of the dangers surrounding it. Beck is particularly dangerous when he has had time to prepare, since his illusions are heavily disorienting and ruthlessly relentless for his opponents, alongside being fairly dramatic and emotionally exhausting the opponent. He also prefers to hide the fact that his attacks are illusions, making it harder for his opponents to adjust their strategy likewise. Weaknesses: Is extremely egotistical and compulsive. Human limitations Others Notable Victories: Evoker (Minecraft) Evoker's Profile (Optional gear restricted. Speed Equalized) Illuso (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Illuso's Profile (Optional Equipment allowed. Speed Equalized) Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) Izuku's Profile (5% Deku was used and Mysterio had 3 days of preparation. Speed was equalized) Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Joseph's Profile (Post-Training Joseph used and Mysterio had a day of prep. Speed Equalized) Vulture (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Vulture's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Booker Dewitt (BioShock) Booker's Profile (Speed Equalized and 8-C was used) Mysterio (Marvel Comics) Mysterio's Profile (Speed Equalized. MCU Mysterio had 30 minutes of prep, and EDITH was enabled) Syndrome (The Incredibles) Syndrome's Profile (Speed Equalized, a month of preparation for both and EDITH enabled) Mysterio (The Spectacular Spider-Man) Mysterio's Profile (Both were 8-C, speed was equalized, and both had a day of prep) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Glass Cannons Category:Evil Characters Category:Engineers Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Tricksters Category:Preparation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Illusionists Category:Explosion Users Category:Sound Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Heat Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Data Users Category:Summoners Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 10 Category:Gun Users Category:Technology Users Category:Villains Category:Social Influencers Category:Sociopaths